Quelques One-shoot
by Dar-K64
Summary: Ici seront rassemblées quelques one-shoot (comment ça c'est écrit dans le texte? -' ) Elles sont écrites quand me vient l'idée et ça peut être dû à n'importe quoi et à n'importe qu'elle heure. Vous êtes prévenu! Je suis une amoureuse du pairing Light/Fang. Surtout Light en faite mais... ahem... Bref, ces one-shoot seront écrites autour d'elles. Enjoy! (Enfin j'espère...)


_Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de cette petite one-shoot alors que j'étais dans le train. Aujourd'hui même . Autant vous dire que j'ai préféré l'écrire avant d'oublier._

 _Bref, ici il y aura plusieurs one-shoot, qui n'auront aucune concordance entre elles. Si c'est le cas, je l'indiquerais. L'époque, le lieu ou encore le temps pourront donc être totalement différents ! J'ai aussi une fiction plus longue en cours. Mais vu que je ne commencerais pas à la poster avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement fini (histoire d'éviter d'éventuel retard dû à une page blanche ou autre, voyez-vous...), ne vous attendez pas à pouvoir la lire d'aussi tôt. Je préfère vous dire que mes one-shoot sont, la plupart du temps, tirées d'un lieu, d'un événement, ou autre. Je les écris donc sur le moment. Il n'y a pas de correction (mise à part les relectures que je fais moi-même), il se peu donc qu'il y ai quelques fautes (orthographe, grammaire, syntaxe...). Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir._

 _PS : le nombre de faute dépend aussi de l'heure à laquelle j'écris. Pour indication, la date et l'heure à laquelle je fini une one-shoot seront indiquées à la fin de celle-ci._

 _Bon, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse à votre lecture. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! N'hésiter pas à commenter ! Je répondrait à toutes vos questions. (Dans la limite du raisonnable... of course...)_

 **Toulon - Brest**

Lightning soupira. Il était 8h51 et le train aurait déjà du être là. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle la jeune femme n'aimait pas ce genre de voyage. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur le temps ! Et elle aimait avoir le contrôle ! Soupirant une énième fois, elle s'apprêtait à aller voir le contrôleur, qui attendait sur le quai, pour exprimer son mécontentement, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans le haut parleur.

 _« Le TGV numéro 6074 en provenance de Toulon et à destination de Paris Gare de Lyon, départ initialement prévu à 8 heures 51, va entrer en gare voie une. Il desservira les gares de Arles, Montélimar, Lyon, Mâcon, Dijon, Sens, Melun et Paris Gare de Lyon, son terminus. Éloignez vous de la bordure du quai s'il vous plaît. »_

La jeune femme sortit son portable de sa poche et vérifia une dernière fois son placement avant que le TGV n'arrive. Voiture 13, place 68, fenêtre, carré. Rangeant son téléphone à sa place, elle suivit des yeux l'engin qui freinait, en profitant pour regarder le numéro des voitures. 11, 12, 13,14... Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à sa hauteur... Dans un soupire, encore, elle attrapa son sac de voyage et se dirigea vers la bonne porte. Elle fit un bref signe de tête au contrôleur qui lui souhaitait un bon voyage, et qui ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas passé loin de faire face à sa colère, avant de pénétrer dans le TGV. Lightning trouva rapidement sa place et posa son sac en hauteur avant de s'installer dans son siège. Pour l'instant, elle était la seule à occuper le carré. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait le cas tout le long du voyage. Cependant, à peine avait-elle eu le temps de penser ça, qu'une jeune femme s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de prendre place en face d'elle. Notre voyageuse ne put s'empêcher d'observer la nouvelle arrivante.

Fine et élancée, celle-ci était habillée d'une légère chemise blanche rentrée dans un simple jean bleu qui contrastait avec sa peu halée. Son visage ovale parfaitement proportionné était encadré par une crinière corbeau qui tombait librement sur ses épaules. Lightning croisa deux émeraudes intenses, qui semblaient l'observer comme elle-même le faisait. Retenant de justesse un rougissement, la jeune femme aux cheveux rosé tourna son regard vers l'extérieur, trouvant le quai extrêmement passionnant d'un coup. Elle cru entendre un léger ricanement mais le départ du train lui fit penser à autre chose.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'application qui contenait toutes les informations sur son trajet. Elle devait se l'avouer, l'évolution de la technologie avait quelle que chose de bien. Maintenant, plus besoin de faire la queue pour acheter ses billets. Elle pouvait directement le faire en ligne. Et tout était indiqué. Il lui restait donc 3h50 de trajet pour arriver à Paris Gare de Lyon. Après ça, elle avait 1h23 pour rejoindre la gare Montparnasse où elle aurait encore 4h26 de trajet pour arriver jusqu'à Brest. Si seulement elle n'avait pas oublié ses écouteurs... Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage.

Il ne fallu que 10 minutes. 10 minutes pendant lesquelles elle avait senti le regard de sa voisine sur elle, avant que ça commence à l'agacer. Tournant la tête vers la fautive, Lightning lui lança un regard froid et assassin, espérant mettre fin à cette torture. Mais contre toute attente, sa vis à vis lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de tendre une main vers elle.

« Fang. Enchantée. » Regardant la main tendu, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses hésita un instant avant de la saisir, par simple politesse. Lightning fut étonnée par la chaleur et la douceur qui émanait de cette poigne. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne répondit pas aussitôt. Provocant un regard interrogateur de son interlocutrice. Après s'être donnée un gifle mentale, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Lightning. » Le regard que Fang lui offrit à ce moment là était on ne peut plus septique.

« Ce n'est pas un vrai prénom. Si ? » Non, ce n'était pas son vrai prénom. Mais c'était le seule auquel la brune aurait le droit. De toute manière, toute ses connaissances l'appelaient comme ça.

« Seulement celui que tu auras. » Un rire franc lui répondit.

« Ok ok. Donc... _Lightning_... » Fang insista bien sur le nom. « Tu vas jusqu'où ? » La rosé tiqua un peu sur le tutoiement. Pour elle, lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas une personne, on utilisait le vouvoiement. Et même si sa vis à vis paraissait avoir le même âge qu'elle, ce n'était pas une raison. Question de politesse. Et puis, c'était aussi pour mettre une certaine distance. Et c'était quoi cette question d'abord ? Quelle importance de savoir ça ? Voulant croiser les bras, c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore la main de la brune. Retirant la sienne comme si elle s'était brûlée, Lightning s'enfonça dans son siège, jetant un regard méfiant à sa voisine.

« En quoi cela _vous_ intéresse ? Elle insista bien sur le « vous », histoire de clarifier les choses.

« Et bien, étant donné que nous allons passer un petit moment en face à face, autant engager une conversation. Et puis, je me demandais combien de temps j'allais pouvoir avoir une si belle jeune femme comme compagnie. » La phrase fut suivit d'un sourire charmeur que Lightning eu immédiatement envie d'arracher. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? On ne lui avait jamais appris la politesse ?! De quel droit lui faisait-elle du rentre dedans comme ça ? Agacée, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers le paysage extérieur. Sans même se donner la peine de répondre. Un ricanement qu'elle avait déjà cru entendre répondit à son silence. Ce qui l'agaça encore plus en réalité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que ce voyage allait être long. La rosé se surprit même à espérer que ça voisine n'aille pas jusqu'au terminus.

« Ne le prend pas comme ça. Je ne fais que dire une vérité. Pour ma part, je vais jusqu'à Paris. » Et ses espoirs s'effondrèrent. Ce maudissant de plus en plus d'avoir oublié ses écouteurs, Lightning se concentra du mieux qu'elle pût sur la paysage. Peut-être que si elle l'ignorait, la brune finirait par ce lasser...

« Dis moi, cette couleur de cheveux, c'est naturel ? » Un soupire. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur elle ? Jetant un coup d'œil dans le wagon, en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de sa voisine, la jeune femme espérait trouver un échappatoire. Elle pourrait peut-être changer de place ? Mais ça serait donner une victoire à Fang non ?

« Bon... et bien moi je vais me chercher une boisson. Tu veux quelque chose ? » Silence. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas très polie d'ignorer les gens. » Nouveau silence. Alors que la brune se levait, Lightning se risqua à l'observer. Elle devait se l'avouer, la jeune femme était terriblement sexy. Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du wagon bar, sa démarche chaloupé attira plus d'un regard. Se forçant à regarder ailleurs, la rosé se massa les tempes. Elle sentait une migraine arriver. Regardant sa montre, elle remarqua qu'une seule petite demi heure était passée. Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux un instant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit en face d'elle qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Tombant immédiatement dans des yeux émeraudes incroyablement captivants. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle remarqua le grain de beauté placé sous l'œil droit de la brune, donnant un certain côté... sauvage à celle-ci. Le regard de Fang était rempli de malice et de charme. Il y avait aussi quelque chose que Lightning n'arrivait pas à discerner et qui, pourtant, la mettait mal à l'aise. Et lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux corbeau se réinstalla sur son siège, la rosé se surprit à observer les courbes gracieuse bouger. Fang était terriblement canon ! Se mettant une nouvelle fois une gifle mentale, Lightning retourna à sa contemplation de paysage. Depuis quand des idées pareil lui venaient à l'esprit. Bon, soyons sincère. Il n'y a pas de mal à dire qu'une femme est magnifique. Et puis, elle était du genre à appeler un chat, un chat. Alors il n'y avait rien d'inhabituelle dans son comportement. Pourtant, quelque chose la dérangeait. Un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer et qui, lentement, faisait son chemin en elle. Fronçant les sourcils, la rosé soupira. Dans quelques heures, elle arriverait à Paris. Un mouvement vers elle attira son attention. La brune lui tendait une bouteille d'eau.

« Tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu voulais et vu que je ne sais pas encore ce que tu aimes comme boisson, je t'ai pris de l'eau.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'elle vit Fang fouiller dans un sac et en ressortir un calepin ainsi qu'un stylo. Elle griffonna quelque chose, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. La rosé se redressa un peu, essayant malgré elle de lire ce qu'avait écrit sa voisine.

« Tu sais, un merci ne t'aurait pas écorché la langue. » Préférant ne pas relever la remarque, Lightning fit un signe de tête vers le calepin, la curiosité l'emportant.

« Tu as écrit quoi ?

-Oh ? Tu t'intéresse à moi maintenant ?

-Tch. » Alors que la jeune femme allait se retourner vers la vitre, Fang lui tendit le calepin afin qu'elle puisse lire.

 _03/04/2017 – 09 heures 36 minutes – Lightning m'a tutoyé !_

Dans un soupire, la concerné croisa les bras, se terrant dans un silence.

« Un jour ça te fera rire. » Aucune réponse. Fang reprit le stylo et écrivit autre chose, prenant soin de le dire à haute voix en même temps. « 09 heures 39 minutes, contact rompu. »

Préférant ne pas répondre, Lightning ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes une nouvelle fois. Même pas une heure qu'elle était en compagnie de la brune, et celle-ci l'énervait déjà. Que disait-elle déjà ? Que le voyage allait être long ?

Une légère secousse sur son bras lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à engueuler la personne qui avait osé la toucher, elle croisa le regard désolé de la contrôleuse. Lightning jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 11 heures 07. Elle s'était endormie ? Quand ? Et plus surprenant, la brune s'était tenue tranquille ? Regardant avec suspicion dans sa direction, elle vit que la brune était tranquillement en train de pianoter sur un ordinateur.

« Excusez moi mademoiselle, puis-je voir votre billet ? » Ah oui, la contrôleuse... Sortant son téléphone, elle sélectionna le code de son billet avant de le présenter à celle-ci. La jeune femme approcha sa machine pour scanner ce que lui présentait la rosé et lut un instant son écran avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

« Vous avez la carte militaire ? » Lightning du se mordre la langue pour ne pas faire remarquer à la contrôleuse qu'elle venait de lâcher une information sur elle à Fang. Qui n'avait rien manqué apparemment vu qu'elle venait de lever la tête vers elle. Elle préféra l'ignorer et tendit sa carte à la fautive. Celle-ci, ne se doutant pas de l'énorme erreur qu'elle venait de commettre, la pris avec un sourire. Après avoir fait ses vérification, elle la rendit à son propriétaire avant de faire un signe de main vers la brune.

« A la prochaine Fang !

-Salut Alissa ! » Devant le regard surpris de Lightning, la jeune femme aux cheveux noir ferma son ordinateur portable et se concentra exclusivement sur ça vis à vis.

« Mon métier m'oblige à beaucoup voyager alors à force, je commence à connaître certaines personnes. » Bien qu'elle aurait aimé savoir qu'elle était le métier en question, Lightning ne répondit rien. Si elle montrait qu'elle s'intéressait un tant soit peu à la brune, elle était certaine que celle-ci ne la lâcherait plus.

« Alors... l'armée hein ?

-Hum.

-Qu'elle arme ?

-Gendarmerie. » Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait répondu à la question de Fang. Ne disait-elle pas plus tôt qu'elle ne voulait pas échanger avec elle ?

« Hum... Beau métier. » Devant le regard sceptique que lui offrait la rosé, la brune leva les mains en souriant. « Hey ! Ne me regard pas comme ça ! Je sais qu'en ce moment vous n'avez pas la côte mais on ne pense pas tous du mal de vous ! Et puis, il faut bien que certaines personnes se dévoues pour nous protéger. » Lightning préféra ne par relever le clin d'œil que venait de lui faire la brune. Elle posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et toi ? Tu fais quoi comme métier ?

-Informatique. » La brune nota encore quelque chose sur le fameux calepin.

« Ne me dis pas que tu recommence avec ça !

-De quoi ? Je prend des notes. C'est tout.

-Tch. » Il était inutile de chercher à comprendre ce que manigançai la brune ! Lightning regarda sa montre. Une heure. Il restait une heure et après ça, elles se quitteraient pour ne plus jamais ce revoir. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerais jamais, la rosé ressentait un petit quelque chose à cette idée...

Lorsque l'annonce de l'arrivée à Paris fut annoncée, Lightning se leva pour récupérer son sac. Dire qu'elle attendait ce moment avec impatience et que maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ressentait une certaine... tristesse... D'où cela venait ? Ce n'était quand même pas à cause de Fang ? Non ? Sûrement pas ! Cette femme l'horripilait ! C'est vrai ! Cette manière qu'elle avait de la regarder, ses sourires charmeurs... Durant la dernière heure de trajet, malgré que la brune soit sur son ordinateur, Lightning avait pu sentir son regard sur elle de temps en temps. Et il lui avait fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas craquer. Mais maintenant, elle allait être libérée. C'était ce qu'elle voulait non ? Oui. Donc, c'était une bonne chose ! Elle coula quand même un regard vers la brune, alors que celle-ci rangeait ses affaires et glissait son calepin dans la poche arrière de son jean. Fang leva la tête pour croiser les yeux céruléens de la rosé. Lightning ne pourrais dire ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là. Mais elle avait eu un pincement au cœur et la soudaine envie que la brune l'invite à boire un café ou bien... lui demande son numéro... quelque chose... Parce qu'au fond, le voyage ne s'était pas si mal passé. Chassant ces idées saugrenue de sa tête, elle se dirigea sans même un au revoir vers la sortie.

Alors que Lightning prenait place dans son second train, après avoir réussi à prendre le métro et autre péripétie pour arriver jusqu'à la gare Montparnasse, elle soupira, ses pensées allant malgré elle vers sa voisine du premier voyage. D'où venait cette déception ? Pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose ? Tournant son regard vers le paysage qui commençait à défiler alors que le train partait, elle ferma les yeux. Le visage de Fang s'imposant à elle.

Pourtant, un mouvement à côté d'elle troubla sa tranquillité. Tournant la tête vers l'intrus qui avait osé troubler sa tranquillité, elle resta interdite quand elle croisa le regard émeraude qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Fang, lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de poser son calepin et son stylo sur la tablette devant elle.

« Bon, on va où ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben oui. J'aurais dû m'arrêter à Paris. Mais je me suis dit que je risquais de ne plus te revoir si je te laissais partir. Alors je t'ai suivis dans ce train. On va où ?

-Brest.

-Bien. Je vais me chercher a boire. Et m'acheter un billet. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Un coca.

-Ok ! Un coca pour la dame ! » Alors que Fang disparaissait, Lightning sourit avant de poser ses yeux sur le calepin. Elle se saisit du stylo et écrivit à son tour quelque chose.

 _03/04/2017 – 14 heures 00 – Contact renoué._

Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! La suite, je vous laisse l'imaginer. Nous sommes le 04/04/2017 et il est 02H00 du matin. Je vais me coucher. J'entends mon lit qui m'appelle. Je suis pas sur que ce soit normal... A plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures ! (Enfin, si vous le voulez hein...)


End file.
